How Wesley's Mistake Saved Bangel
by mitkit99
Summary: Wes comes to Sunnydale after the whole Connor debacle. What will this change for the Scoobies and Fang Gang? I OWN NOTHING! RATED T FOR SAFETY! Will end in Bangel!


**Just some notes before I start.**

 **Faith and Buffy have gotten closer. Buffy has been visiting her once a month in prison, sometimes bringing Spike who is in love with Faith.**

 **Spike was in love with Buffy. However, after the events in Smashed, they realized right away nothing would come out of it. They're kinda like best friends now.**

 **Clem and Willy are active participants in the Scoobies lives.**

 **Cordelia will not be evil, just annoying and snobby to the point I want to claw her eyes out, which doesn't take much.**

 **With certain help, Buffy overcame her depression from being pulled from heaven and has basically gotten over it.**

 **That's about it. Tell me in review if I missed anything.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Wesley slowly drove through the streets of Sunnydale with his head hanging low. The past couple weeks had really taken a lot out of him.

How was he supposed to react the prophesy? He found Angel would kill Connor and had done what needed to be done. It hadn't been known to him Holtz would take the boy to a hell dimension. The damage was done though, and he was no longer welcome near his previous crew. He just hoped this wouldn't be the same.

He had to admit, and had over the past, he royally screwed up with Buffy and the Scoobies. There was no way around it. He wasn't proud of it and he took blame, knowing things probably could have turned out different if he hadn't done some of the things he had done.

He looked up when he neared Revello Drive. Seeing the Summer's house brought back memories he had hardly dwelt on these past three years or so. Images of the blonde slayer his former friend loved so much or had flashed in front of his eyes. The whole loving Cordelia thing was a matter of freaky he didn't get. How could Angel be so torn up over Buffy's death, rushing immediately to her side after hearing she was back, and then be in love with Cordelia the next?

Shaking his head, knowing that he was never going to get that answer, he got out of the car, walked to the door, and rang the bell.

Inside he heard slow footsteps before the door creaked open to reveal his former charge, though he barely recognized her. Her gorgeous honey blonde hair came down in soft waves to the middle of her back. Her green blue eyes were wide and expressed her shock at seeing him along with holding a wisdom and maturity that very few possessed. Her pink lips were full and slightly parted. Her body, a little paler and skinnier than normal, was dressed in a pair of mid-thigh high black sleep shorts and deep purple silky tank. Her fingers were long and graceful, nails painted a dark red, almost crimson. Her toes matched. "Wes?" her soft voice filtered through the air.

He nodded. "I hate to interrupt you tonight but could we perhaps talk?"

She nodded before motioning him to come in the house quietly, leading him to the kitchen where he sat while she made tea.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Oh, and please be quiet. Dawn, Willow, and Tara are already asleep."

He nodded before answering in a whisper. "Yes, there is." He glanced around the room before continuing. "What do you know of the stuff in LA?"

She smiled. "I already know about Angel and Darla and their kid, Connor is it? I also know that he claims to be in love with Cordelia and that Connor was sucked into a hell dimension by an ex-vampire hunter that time-traveled here from the eighteenth century. I also know you had something to do with it and that Angel is not so happy with you."

His eyes bulged. "How do you know so much?"

The slayer shrugged. "Willy has a cousin or something in LA. Every time he hears something about Angel or you guys he fills him in on it and Willy tells me. He says Angel messed up leaving me that way and that even after Willow bound his soul he still hasn't done something."

He coughed, sputtering. "Angel's soul is bound?"

She nodded. "Wills bound it before she brought me back. She knew if Angel found out I was alive he would get that perfect happiness. His soul's been anchored a couple months now." Handing him the mug of tea she finally asked, "Can you fill me in on the pieces?"

Wesley told her the whole story, not leaving out a single thing. When he mentioned Fred's reaction he almost started crying, knowing he had no chance with the brunette. He thought he saw a light bulb go off in her head when he told of his firing from Angel Investigations and a smile lit up her face when he told her of being forced to leave LA.

They sat in silence as she went over things in her head. Having everything in place, Buffy put on a smirk that rivaled Angelus's own and pushed herself off the counter she had been leaning on. "Well, it seems you have quite an issue Wes. Lucky for you, I have an offer that might help."

The ex-watcher stared at his former charge in suspicion. "And what would that be?" He suddenly wondered if coming here was a good idea.

The blonde gave him a smile. "How would you like a place stay, warm meals, a full library, a good group of friends and a position in researching for free, as well as rejoining the Watcher's community?"

He gave her a look. "What do you have in mind?" he asked slowly.

Her smile widened. "After I died Giles headed back to England, only coming back temporarily to see I was alive. He left his store to Anya, Xander's fiancé who is also an ex-vengeance demon. Xander himself owns a construction place. Willow and her girlfriend Tara are in school and have been spending a lot of time enhancing their skills in magic. Dawn's in school and Spike helps me with patrol and taking care of Dawn with his demon buddy Clem. I'm busy with slaying and working at the Doublemeat Palace. While we all spend time on research, we don't have an expert and from what I hear you did it for Him and on your own as a demon hunter. Tara's a good cook and Xander fixed up the basement and turned it into a mini-apartment. I'm also without a Watcher."

He got up and walked to her. "Are you offering me a place in the Scoobies?"

She shrugged. "If you want it?"

He nodded. "I do. Trust me, I do."

She smiled at his urgent words. "Great! Let's get your stuff out of your car and we can get you settled in."

"Need help?" the two turned to see Willow and Tara in the kitchen doorway. The witches were smiling at Wes.

Buffy nodded as the four headed to get his stuff.

The basement only contained a bed, dresser, nightstand, desk, coffee table, and small sofa. A rug was there as well along with a few paintings that used to belong to Joyce. A small alarm clock was on the nightstand a long with a lamp there and at the desk. Paper and pens sat at the desk while a brown wooden chair was in front of it. The couch was quilted and dark green with white pillows at each end. The bed had a matching dark green comforter and more white pillows. The rug was white and fuzzy. The furniture was all a dark wood.

"It's not much but it's the best we have." Buffy said sitting the bags she carried on the couch. "What do you think?"

He stared at the three women, marveling at how the two he had met had grown into young beautiful women. He never would have recognized them if he had seen them on the street. "This is more than I hoped for Buffy. I don't think I can repay you for this."

She shrugged. "You need it. From my experiences with prophesies the biggest issue is the interpretation. You thought it meant Angel would kill Connor and did everything you could to keep it from happening. How were you supposed to know Holtz would take Connor to Quartoth? You couldn't. That's not your fault. It happens. Who knows? Maybe they'll get Connor back and he and Angel will fight? You did what you thought was right. So what if a mistake? It happens."

The women helped him unpack and showed him the bathroom before saying goodnight and heading to bed. Buffy stayed a minute before heading to the desk and writing down a phone number and address before handing it to him. "Here's Willy's cousin's info. If you realize you left something in LA or they call and say you have tell them to take it here. He'll bring it down when he comes to visit every other weekend." She left him alone to his thoughts.

Lying down in bed, he pondered his day and the recent weeks. He had begged the Powers to give him wisdom in knowing why this had happened only days ago and now he was in his former charge's house, reentering her life and that of people in his past he never thought he would be close to again. Life sure did have a sense of humor. Maybe this was why he was forced to leave LA? Maybe it was because he was needed in Sunnydale more? Who knows yet?

 **TADA! If you like, please review, favorite, or follow. I have no clue when I'll be able to update. Finals are next week, I have to make up the Biology EOC and have been suffering with a major case of writer's block. This literally popped in my head last night.**


End file.
